Toad VS Mii
Toad VS Mii is a What If? Death Battle by One Stick Man featuring Toad from the Super Mario Series and the Mii from the Nintendo Wii Consoles. Description Super Mario VS Nintendo! Nintendo has a bunch of strong characters like Mario and Link! But these two are much more than the eye can see. So how about we settle this in a DEATH BATTLE! Intro (*Cues: Wiz & Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Bob: Many iconic characters have made their way into the VS Debating Community, some buff and some... well not so buff. Billy: But these two are MUCH more than the eye can see. Bob: Toad, the walking-talking mushroom from Super Mario. Billy: And the Mii, Nintendo's iconic avatar of the Wii. ''' Bob: For this bout, we will be excluding the Mii's feats from Miitopia and Super Smash Brothers, though we will be including feats from games like Wii Sports and even the Mii's appearences from Super Mario U. Toad will get power-ups from the Super Mario games, but only the power-ups he has actually used before. We will include Toad's feats from the Mario games as well as Mario Party games. '''Billy: With that said, he's Bob and I'm Billy... Bob: And it's our job to analyze their armor, weapon, and skill to find out who would win... a DEATH BATTLE! Toad screams into DEATH BATTLE! (Cues: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2qqf35xnz20) Billy: And it is time for our favorite walking mushroom! Wait, if it is a mushroom, why is it called a Toad? Bob: The Toads are Princess Peach's servants and guards. Billy: And in some cases, the sacrifice. Bob: And while Toad is usual the butt in many fights, Toad actually has some fighting feats in his name. Billy: Like how he is faster than Mario, who was able to pilot the Star Diver, whose reaction speeds was actually FTL. Oh yeah and in Mario Party, he was swimming away from a black hole... Bob: And with his soft and bouncy head, anything that uses his head as a trampoline can jump higher than usual. Billy: Soft and bouncy... like one of my ex-''' Bob: Uh no. Well, Toad also can also use various of Mario's power-ups, like the Fire Flower, which allows him to shoot fireballs or the ice flower which lets him shoot ice. '''Billy: Toad can also spin jump, and when he has a Fire Flower or Ice Flower, he can scatter the fireballs all over the place. Bob: That's not all, Toad wields the Lucky Bell and even the Double Cherries. Toad is very powerful and can even scale to a Large Star Busting Mario, who could beat Antvasma, who could warp reality. He can swim far distances, beat Bowser's soldiers and even defeated Bowser, many times. Billy: But ultimately, you know Toad's getting serious when he gets into his Captain Toad clothes. Bob: In this state, he can dish out new weapons like his Super Pickax and Turnips from the ground. Billy: But with his stopwatch, he can stop literal time itself for a few seconds and prepares himself for the rest. Bob: Toad is definitely one of the most helpful characters in the entire series as a whole and even judged and competed in the Olympics. Billy: And as much of a scaredy cat he can be, he is still such a killer fungus. Toad: "HI!" The Mii launches into DEATH BATTLE! (Cues: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=po-0n1BKW2w) Bob: On November 19, 2006, the Wii was introduced to the world. Billy: And what better way to sell than to make one of the most iconic avatars in the world, the Miis. Bob: Being one of the most simple avatars in the world, the Mii is actually pretty dangerous. Billy: He wields a bunch of swords as well, like the Master Sword and even Samus's suit! Must be cozy in there. Bob: He or she for the matter also likes to dress the part, and has plenty of costumes to fit any scenario. Billy: Not like any of those actually changes their power or anything. But you know what does? THEIR WAR TANKS! Bob: They have much more than just the Master Sword or War tanks like shurikens, knives, bullets, and chakrams. Billy: He also has Samus's gunship and Dogfighter Planes. And when we want to get up close and personal, he has boxing gloves, and when he wants to sore, he has- '''(*pause) Bob: A chicken costume. '''Billy: What? Bob: Stupid Wii Fit game calling me 80 years old. But what's not stupid is how the Mii has survived getting rolled over by logs, kick logs, and survive getting washed away in water. Billy: And let's not forget how the Mii can blitz others in swordplay and boxing and can survive get hit by metal balls. And he did a kung fu move so strong, it shook the dojo he was in. Bob: Let's not forget, the Miis can lift ice cream scoops that stacked on top of each other can tower the atmosphere. Billy: This keeps getting crazier and crazier every second. Bob: What's crazy is the Mii surviving a fall from the Mesosphere. Billy: Ok this is ridiculous, what can't the Mii do? Bob: Nothing. Billy: '''*screams (Plays: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7ZAvIZfwjrk) Prelude Bob: Alright the combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all! '''Billy: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle (Cues: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pi6OiEIqRGY) Toad is walking along the Red Iron Bridge on Wuhu Island. Suddenly, a Mii, in a dogfighter plane comes crashing down onto the bridge, causing an explosion. Toad scared runs away until he gets a distance away from the crash, as he then stops. Toad: Hey, watch it there, you could've killed someone. The Mii gets out of the damaged dogfighter plane as he exclaims: Mii: If you're going to yell at me, yell at the person who knocked me down. Toad: Don't talk to me like that, or else you'll get a HUGE BEATING. Mii: I doubt you have any clue what you're getting into. The combatants get into fighting position, getting ready to see who's right. SOMEBODY IS GOING TO DIE! FIGHT! Toad and the Mii rushes at each other. However, Toad lands a firm punch that sends the Mii flying into the road. Toad jumps and is about to land on the Mii. The Mii dodges and throw knives at Toad. Scared, Toad dodges all of the incoming blades and even catches one and throws it back. The Mii catches the knife and throws it to the floor. He gets a gun out and tries to shoot Toad, who dodges the shots and charges at the Mii. He punches the Mii with quick hits and uppercuts him into the ocean. The Mii swims up and brings out a remote control. Suddenly out of a tunnel, a blue/red/yellow/green truck comes racing out. Toad is frightened once more but gets out a fire flower charging a fireball and shooting it, destroying the truck. The Mii is shocked and jumps onto a rock. He pulls out his Superhero Costume and puts it on. Toad is absolutely frightened now, even though he has his fire power-up on, he man up as he charges power and fiery aura surrounds him. He prepares a Fireball. The Mii gets a bowling ball and throws it at Toad, who now shoots his fireball, which collides with the bowling ball. The Mii jumps in front of Toad, landing punches on him and grabs him. The Mii throws the now reverted Toad to the Summerstone Castle. Toad is smashed into the wall of the castle, yet gets up in determination. The Mii, now in a Chicken costume flies up to Toad, who uses the Double Cherry and Lucky Bell. Four Cat Toads spring up to hit the Mii, who is shocked. Far away, a Mii is resting in a chair on Golf Island, where the impact of the Mii falling is seen. Back close up in the fight, the Mii is seemingly falling to his doom, as he lands on the Swordplay Collusium. The four Cat Toads land on the opposing end of the Mii, who gets up in a ninja suit. He sprays smoke around himself and seemingly disappears. The Toads looks behind themselves and sees a big war tank, which shoots at the stage, killing three of the Toads and reverting the real Toad back to base form and knocking him back. The tank keeps shooting as Toad jumps into the stands, using the Ice Flower, freezes the tank and lands on the tank, making it explode. The Mii and Toad jumps from the dust, as the Mii brings out his Mud Shooter. He attempts the shoot mud onto Toad, who then freezes the mud and the shooter. Shocked, the Mii brings out a glove punching machine and shoots it, breaking the Mud Shooter and punching Toad. The Mii races to Toad and lands a bunch of hits onto Toad before punching him to the ground and getting out a bomb and throws it at his fungus foe. But as the bomb detonates and hits Toad, he activates the stopwatch and freezes time. Toad grabs the bomb and throws it at the Mii as it blows up in the Mii's face. Toad lands on the ground, however, the Mii suddenly appears behind Toad and decapitates him with the Master Sword. Toad's head lands on the ground and the Mii puts his sword away. Mii: I don't know what you are, but whatever, you were annoying and now dead, so I'm leaving. The Mii walks away. KO! The Mii that shot the fighting Mii down lands her plane on the ground, who is talking with the fighting Mii, whiles Toad's head remains on the ground with his blood. Conclusion Billy: Woah! How did that happen!? Bob: Well seeing as these two are as fast as each other in Super Mario U, these two could definetly compete with each other in speed. And while Toad had the power advantage... Billy: The Mii's incredibly large arsenal gave him almost anything to take the Toad out. Bob: And yes, while Toad could hold his own against most of the Mii's weapons, the Mii has shown to take many beatings and even shook an entire dojo by doing a simple pose. Billy: Toad may have had abilities like the stopwatch or the superstar, but... Bob: In a technical sense, in Mario Kart, the Mii could also use the superstar putting them on equal footing, plus most of Toad's power-ups were one-shots. Oh yeah, and it doesn't help how we let the Mii have feats from Mario games. Billy: Simply, the Toad was just a supporting character while the Mii is everything Toad is plus more! Well you better believe it because Wii said so. Bob: The winner is the Mii. Next Time Tails VS Milla Basset Who Wins Toad Mii Trivia *This is One Stick's 2nd Nintendo themed Death Battle. The previous battle in line was Mario & Pit VS Link & Yoshi. Category:One Stick Man Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle